


You're My Prize

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Quidditch, Rain, Romance, Secret dating, broom riding, hand holding, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Saoirse was horrible in her flying classes but Fred is convinced he can get her interested when really all she's interested in is him.Cliche Fluff Prompt: Kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 11





	You're My Prize

nyanyroom“Oh come on you can’t be that bad, Saoirse,” Fred says with a scoff. They’d been deep in conversation about Quidditch when the young woman had admitted that she was dreadful at flying.

The young woman smiles and shakes her head, “I barely passed flying lessons- you were just too busy flying up a storm to notice.” Saoirse remembers it like it was yesterday she was lucky she hadn’t broken any bones trying to fly. Luckily for her though she’d done enough to pass and never have to get on a broom again.

“Well you know you can always take a turn,” Fred tells her before he holds up his broom. The practice had ended ages ago but they’d stayed talking after she watched them practice. “Come on we’ll get you on the broom and do some lessons. I bet I could teach you to ride better than half the people on the team.”

“Not you of course- never you,” Saoirse says with a grin before she gives his arm a playful shove. She rolls her eyes before looking back at the broom hesitantly before she shakes her head. “I think I’ll keep my feet planted firmly on the ground thank you very much.”

“Oh come on one ride. I won’t even make you fly you’ll just have to hold on.” Fred offers before he extends a hand to her.

Seeing that proud smirk of his makes Saoirse’s heart race and brings a smile to her face. Everything about it he’s so proud and just knows that he’s going to be fine and that he’ll keep her safe. As nervous as the thought of flying makes her she takes the extended hand, “If you mess around and drop me or something I’ll come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life.”

Fred grins and pulls her close to him as soon as Saoirse takes his hand. He looks at her for a long moment as she stays close before he smiles getting his broom ready. “Alright get on with me and hold on tight.”

She is hesitant but then takes in a breath and gets behind him wrapping her arms around his middle. “Like I said if you drop me-” She starts though she stops as soon as he lifts the b up into the air. Instead, she holds on tighter letting out a gasp as they go through the air.

Fred smirks as he feels her hold onto him tighter. It was the plan but he didn’t think it would work that easily. “We haven’t even gotten up that high and you’re already like this? What happens when we go higher?”

“Higher? What are you talking about? Don’t you dare Fred Weasley- Fred!” Saoirse says before she has a death grip around him. As they go higher though he slows down letting her take in all of the sights. She was there at every game watching from the stands but never this high up never getting to see it from that point of view. “It’s…”

“Amazing isn’t it?” Fred asks with a grin before he brings the broom to a standstill. “It’s even better when you’re playing. Getting to fly through the air and knocking around a bludger.”

“Well, you do a damn good job of that you and George are the best bludgers in the school. You could go on and be professionals if you wanted.” Saoirse compliments before she looks out and smiles. It is amazing to see it like that but she didn’t know if she could do it.

“Nah we won’t do that well I won’t anyways- George maybe,” Fred says with a shrug. He isn’t sure if he wants that for his life but he knows running around being a Quidditch player isn’t for him as a life.

“He’d never do that without you I’m sure whatever you two do it’ll be together,” Saoirse assures him before she smiles. “You know I like this just being still getting to feel the cool air. As long as we don’t go fast I think I could handle this.”

“Alright well I’m gonna move some but I won’t go fast I promise,” Fred assures her before he starts to move around taking her from one end to the other. “We could try this a few times, maybe I can even get you to let me go faster.”

“Now don’t go crazy there Weasley this is just a one-time thing,” Saoirse tells him though she is tempted to do this again if it means she can hold onto him like this again. “I doubt that you’ll be able to teach me in time for tryouts next year. I guess I’ll just have to stay your biggest fan.”

“Well you know you’re free to come to the Burrow my mom loves you. Between George and I, I’m sure we’ll have you ready for tryouts- maybe by our last year anyways.” Fred teases before letting out a chuckle. She does come over sometimes over school breaks not as often as he’d like but maybe if they had an excuse to get her there it would be more often. “It’ll do Ron some good to have someone just as bad to play with.”

“Don’t be mean Fred, your brother is sweet.” Saoirse scolds before she rests her head against his back. She’s able to loosen her death grip some, actually starting to feel calm. “Okay maybe this isn’t horrible- doesn’t mean I’ll do it again but it isn’t horrible.”

“No way I can convince you because I think this is pretty great myself,” Fred tells her with a smile. He’s happy that she can’t see him though because as soon as she rested her head on his back a scarlet blush had appeared all over his face and even his ears. “At the very least you’ve got to stay after practice like this again sometime it’s nice.”

“Yeah… yeah, I will for sure,” Saoirse assures him, deciding she’ll make this a regular thing. She may end up having to do potions homework in the stands for half the time but if it meant she got some time alone with Fred she’d do just about anything. It was cheesy because she didn’t need an excuse. They were friends she could just ask to hang out but it always felt so awkward trying to get time with just him. “Maybe if you promise no funny business we can do this again.”

“You know funny business is my business right?” Fred asks with a chuckle. He can’t get out another smart comment instead feeling water droplets his the top of his head. “I think this sort of flying lesson will have to end now.”

“Oh does it have to? I mean we could do a few more laps around couldn’t we?” Saoirse asks. She didn’t think she’d say it but there she was sad that they were going to get down and leave. It’d be back to the school and more importantly their big group of friends that made having any alone time that much more difficult.

Fred is surprised by her words but still, he starts to go down, “As tempting as that is- which it is I think it’s starting to rain.” As he said that the rain started to come down harder and by the time the touched down on the ground it was coming down hard.

Saoirse starts to laugh quickly getting off the room with him before she goes back to the stands to get her bag quickly shoving her books in. “Oh we’re doomed we’ll be soaking wet by the time we get back.”

Fred follows her up the stairs before he takes off. He tries to get his jacket off so he can cover them both. When he’s trying though he instead slips and ends up slipping and falling to the ground. 

“Oh my- are you alright?!” Saoirse asks she makes her way over to him and holds out a hand to help pull him up, “What were you doing you could’ve hurt yourself come on let's go inside.”

Fred reaches for her hand though, without really thinking he pulls her down with him to the ground. His body breaks her fall and she lands against his chest. “Sorry I just- I had to do this now while I still had the nerve.” He tells her before he pulls her in and kisses her.

“You know you’re so rude I was just trying to-” Saoirse starts but she’s cut off as Fred speaks. While he still has the nerve? She doesn’t understand what he means until he kisses her. It’s a shock but it’s the most amazing kiss she’s ever had even if it is in the rain laying in the stands. Her heart is racing and she feels nervous fluttering in her stomach kissing.

Fred keeps her in that kiss as long as he can before they pull away and he catches his breath. “Woah that was…” He starts but he doesn’t know exactly what to say. Of course, she of all people would leave him nearly speechless, it truly came as no surprise.

“Wicked?” Saoirse teases using a phrase she heard from him and his brother frequently.

Fred chuckles, “Yeah… yeah wicked sounds about right.” He moves wet hair out of her face before he smiles, “We should probably go inside shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, I think we should.” Saoirse agrees before she gets up and holds out a hand again. She gives him a look to tell him not to try pulling her down again. Instead, Fred gets up and leans down to give Saoirse one more quick kiss.

Fred smiles as he assesses the damage he’s soaked to the bone and she seems to be as well, “I guess covering you with my jacket really wouldn’t do much would it?” He asks with a grin knowing he’ll get a good laugh out of her for that one. 

Saoirse laughs rolling her eyes at him, “It’s a bit late for it but you know we could still save it. I mean we won’t be soaked if we get back now maybe… we should race there?” She suggests as she casually heads towards the stairs as if she isn’t trying to get a head start. “Does that sound good to you?”

Fred nods though he sees her walking and he grins, “Oh no way are you cheating- it’s on.” He tells her before he runs to the other set of stairs. It’s farther away but he also has longer legs so he at least hopes that’ll break the distance and get him there faster.

Saoirse laughs, breaking out into a sprint as she heads down the stairs and through the pitch. “Are you ready to lose Weasley?”

“Me lose? Never!” Fred calls out before he follows her out of the pitch and towards the castle. He did seem to underestimate her though because she is far ahead of him. She’s nearly to the castle when he finally catches up wrapping his arms around her and picking her up before he turns them.

“You cheater, that's not fair!” Saoirse says breaking out into laughter as she holds onto him making sure he doesn’t drop her. “If you think that you can drop me and win you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Do you really want me to carry you into the castle then?” Fred teases with a laugh.

“If it means that I win then yes I’ll do whatever it takes,” Saoirse tells him with a proud grin. She’s stubborn and he has to know she won’t give in even if it means getting wetter in this nasty rain.

Fred sighs knowing that there’s no winning with her, “Fine I’ll let you win- just this once.” He sets her down and watches as she walks into the castle before he follows her. He tries to go inside but she’s blocking the doorway and he chuckles, “Oh come on Saoirse are you really going to leave me out here in the rain?”

Saoirse looks at him for a moment, “I’ll let you in- after I collect my prize for winning of course.” She grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down enough that she can plant a kiss on his lips. She’s still catching her breath and is freezing cold after being in the rain but those lips made it worth it.

Fred smiles against her lips enjoying that kiss for a few moments, though the rain does kill the mood just a bit. He pulls back and she steps aside so he can come in with her. “I’ll give that prize a part two after I get on a set of dry robes.”

Saoirse grins and takes his hand in her own, “Yeah I think I could use a dry pair of robes as well.” She could see warming up by the fire in the common room, maybe snogging on the couch if no one else was there.

Fred squeezes her hand before heading with her to the Gryffindor common room they let go of each other's hands as they enter, not wanting anyone else to see. It’s crowded of course, why wouldn’t it be? “You want to meet at the Astronomy tower in 20 minutes?” He whispers in her ear.

“You’re on,” Saoirse says with a wink before she walks towards the girl's dormitories. When she gets in she drops her bag on the bed and gets out something dry to wear.

“What happened, did you get caught in the rain or something?” Angelina asks as she sets down the work she had been doing very curious. “I mean you had to walk pretty far to end up that wet.”

Saoirse looks over at the other wondering if she should say anything. Angelina is one of her best friends but Saoirse thinks she wants to keep this to herself, at least for a little while longer. “Yeah doing homework out by the lake- never a good idea. I’m gonna finish getting dressed and go study in the library instead.” She tells her as she changes into dry pants.

“That makes sense,” Angelina tells her before she goes to get her book. As she does she sees Saoirse starting to leave and raises a brow. “You know you aren’t going to get much studying done without your bag.”

Saoirse looks back and realizes what she’s done, so much for that lie. She lets out a laugh before she goes to pick up. “I’ll see you later, Ang.”

“Yeah- have fun studying,” Angelina tells her knowing damn well that was the last thing her friend was going to do. She waits for the door to close before she looks over to one of the other girls. “I think you owe me- five galleons hand it over.”

“Double or nothing they can’t keep it a secret until Friday.” The girl counters with a mischievous grin.

Angelina ponders the idea for a moment before nodding knowing that it’ll be easy money, “You’re on.”


End file.
